


Let me know

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Ryosuke, Haruna selayaknya udara yang selalu ada. Lalu sang oksigen hilang, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my sister. Sejenis songfic dari lagunya BTS - Let me know.

“Kau masih ada acara?”

 

_“Ada makan malam dengan para kru dan pemain. Aku akan menginap di hotel dengan Arisa-san.”_

 

“Sou ka. Hati-hati ya.”

 

_“Un. Jyaa ne.”_ lalu sambungan itu diputuskan dari sisi lain. Ryosuke menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya sebelum bangkit dari sofa dan berbaring di kasur. Tempat tidur itu terasa lebih luas tanpa sosok lain yang berada di sisinya. Meskipun seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, namun absennya gadis Kawaguchi masih mengganggu tiap detiknya.

 

Ia masih menoleh untuk menceritakan hal-hal remeh hanya untuk melihat bahwa Haruna tidak berdiri disana.

 

Ia terus membeli makanan untuk dua orang walaupun Haruna takkan hadir.

 

Hampir sebulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali gadisnya menginap di apartemennya. Waktu yang cukup panjang, sayangnya tak dapat dihindari mengingat mereka seringkali terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hanya bergantung pada ponsel sebagai alat komunikasi. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tidak seperti saat-saat sebelumnya mereka harus berpisah sebagai akibat pekerjaan.

 

Karena mereka menjauh.

 

Dan ia tak suka.

 

Satu setengah tahun sejak awal hubungan mereka, dan keberadaan satu sama lain sudah terasa seperti udara. Haruna selalu ada untuk Ryosuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ketiadaan yang satu selalu menyesakkan bagi yang lain. Atau begitulah yang Ryosuke percaya. Mungkin hanya dirinya?

 

Ia turut senang ketika Haruna mendapat semakin banyak pekerjaan diluar dunia fashion. Gadisnya terlalu hebat untuk menetap di satu bidang, dan kesempatan terus menghampiri. Maka Ryosuke mendukung dengan sepenuh hati ketika ada tawaran sebagai peran utama untuk Haruna, dan membujuk si gadis agar menerima pekerjaan tersebut meski mereka sama-sama enggan. Haruna tidak mau menyakiti Ryosuke, sementara Ryosuke tidak mau melihat Haruna bersama lelaki lain. Meskipun hanya dalam cerita fiksi.

 

Pada akhirnya Haruna menyetujui tawaran tersebut, dan si gadis menjadi sangat sibuk. Bila sebelumnya tiap minggu pasti dara Kawaguchi menginap di apartemennya setidaknya dua kali, kebiasaan itu berubah menjadi satu kali per minggu. Kemudian dua minggu sekali. Dan semakin jarang, semakin berkurang hingga pada akhirnya dalam satu bulan pun belum tentu mereka bertemu.

 

Ia terlelap dengan bayangan senyum sedih yang Haruna berikan terakhir kali mereka berjumpa.

 

 

***

 

  
“Yama-chan? Kau datang pagi.”

 

“Oh, Yuto. Ohayou.” Ryosuke melambaikan tangan dari sofa, matanya hanya lepas sesaat dari lembaran kertas di meja. Dirasakannya alas duduk menerima beban satu orang lagi, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Seluruh rekannya sudah tahu apa yang dikerjakannya bila ia hadir di kantor sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan dan sudah berkutat dengan lembaran kertas.

 

Jam dinding masih manunjukkan pukul 7.35, masih sangat lama sebelum waktu latihan dimulai. Ia mengira Yuto tertidur. Tidak biasanya si pemuda jangkung diam bila sedang sadar. Tapi kemudian didengarnya Yuto memanggil namanya pelan, dengan kehati-hatian kental dalam suara tersebut. Ia menoleh dan melihat bahwa sahabatnya sedang menunduk, terlihat tidak nyaman dan gelisah.

 

“Kau... masih berhubungan dengan Haruna-chan?”

 

Tanya itu membuatnya mengerjap, bingung dengan topik yang mendadak muncul. Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak terakhir kali ia menghubungi gadis itu. Sekian hari sejak ia mulai melewati hari hanya dengan saat-saat singkat berpikir tentang Haruna. Rasa rindunya memudar. Luka itu tak sembuh, namun perasaan kebas menggantikan perihnya.

 

“Delapan belas hari sejak terakhir aku meneleponnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan promosi filmnya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengeluh. Ada apa?” ia tak ingin bertanya. Ia tak ingin tahu jawabannya. Karena begitu melihat ekspresi Yuto ia tahu, ia paham.

 

Ia tak mau mengerti.

 

Salahkah bila dirinya tak mau terluka?

 

“Dengar, kalian bertiga adalah temanku. Aku tidak mau menyakiti kalian atau menyaksikan kalian melukai satu sama lain, tapi kau harus tahu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu, dan aku tidak mau kau mendengarnya dari orang yang tak bisa kau percaya. Haruna... berpacaran dengan Sota.”

 

Hentikan semua kebohongan ini.

 

_Yang mana yang bohong, hidupnya atau makna pernyataan Yuto?_

 

Dan ia sudah tahu.

 

“A...haha. Dia tidak bilang apapun. Dia tidak datang, dia tidak menelepon. Dia menghilang. Dia tidak mengakhiri semuanya.” kepalanya berputar. Ia dapat merasakan air mata mendesak dibalik kelopak matanya, bersama dengan tenggorokannya yang mulai tercekat pada akhir kalimat. Ia sudah tahu, tanpa sadar ia sudah menerima. Namun rupanya itu tidak mengurangi rasa sakit mendengar konfirmasi bahwa keraguannya benar.

 

“Aku tahu ini tidak akan selesai dengan baik, aku tahu kami sudah berakhir. Dia memintaku hadir hari itu, namun aku tak bisa. Ketika aku mencarinya, ia sudah tidak disana.”

 

“Yama-chan...” perlahan ia membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Yuto menatapnya khawatir. Seperti merasa bersalah. “Aku rasa... Sota tidak tahu. Maksudku, yang mengetahui hubunganmu dan Haruna hanya kita bertiga. Maksudku... ah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah. Maaf.”

 

“Hm,” Ryosuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dan meraih ponselnya dari atas meja. “Bukan salahmu. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Maaf, Yuto. Aku akan keluar sebentar.”

 

Kakinya dilangkahkan keluar ruangan, berjalan menuju kafetaria yang masih sepi. Dibelinya sekaleng jus jeruk dari _vending machine_ dan diletakannya di meja di sudut ruangan. Tempat itu agak tersembunyi, tepat seperti yang ia butuhkan.

 

Tempat yang tepat untuk ia berpikir.

 

Apa Haruna masih gadisnya?

 

Ia menatap jendela yang berada di samping meja, dan bayangan membalas tatapannya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat murung, baru saja kehilangan apa yang menurutnya berharga. Namun ketika ia mencari kedalam dirinya tak ada sosok yang merasa patah hati. Ia juga tidak menemukan perasaan cinta yang mekar dan meledak-ledak setahun yang lalu, perasaan yang perlahan terjatuh atau menjadi debu selayaknya kembang api.

 

Yang ada hanya Ryosuke yang baru menyadari absennya sesuatu yang selalu ada. Ia kehilangan bintang-bintang, ia kehilangan matahari, ia kehilangan oksigen. Ia kehilangan Haruna.

 

Mungkin Yuto salah paham. Mungkin sahabatnya tidak mengetahui dari si gadis itu sendiri. Ia dan Haruna hanya sedikit menjauh, dan mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Dipejamkannya sepasang iris gelap itu, dan ia membayangkan gadisnya tersenyum, tertawa, bahagia. Yang muncul hanya gambaran tipis Haruna yang menangis, Haruna yang kecewa, Haruna yang terluka.

 

Kenapa bayangan itu tak menghilang?

 

Ia masih bisa merasakannya. Pelukan lembut si gadis, sentuhan hangatnya, kelembutan yang hanya ia terima dari Haruna. Namun semua itu tak dapat menembus tameng yang melindunginya. Sisi dirinya yang tahu bahwa semua ini sudah berakhir. Yang paham bahwa apapun yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, Haruna tetap tak akan muncul disana. Haruna tak akan kembali padanya.

 

Ia membaca not pada kertas musik yang sudah kehilangan seluruh nadanya. Mendengar melodi dalam keheningan.

 

Jemarinya menekan tombol-tombol pada ponsel untuk menghubungi Haruna. Ia harus tahu langsung dari bibir gadis itu, ia mau Haruna yang memberitahunya langsung. Karena bila ia terluka, maka Haruna lah yang boleh melukainya. Kalau gadis itu ingin hubungan mereka berakhir, maka ia lah yang harus mengakhirinya.

 

 Ia terus menekan tombol-tombol tersebut. Sepanjang pagi ia mencoba menghubungi dara Kawaguchi.

 

 

Sampai akhir, tak satu kali pun Haruna mengangkat teleponnya.

 


End file.
